


Give Up Control

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [50]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Ty Lee, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mistress, Smut, Sub Azula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: After a long day of telling people what to do and being in charge, maybe Azula needs to step back and let someone else call the shots.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Give Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> In contrast to the themes in the last one...

Azula came into the house quietly, not announcing her arrival to her girlfriend as she usually did, and closed the door behind her. She wandered upstairs and into their bedroom. 

Ty Lee was laying on the bed on her phone with headphones in. She looked up when Azula walked in and turned off her music. 

“Hey ‘Zula! I didn’t hear you come in,” she said, putting the phone and headphones on a bedside table. 

Azula just groaned loudly and started stripping out of her work clothes, tossing them aggressively at the hamper and missing. 

“Rough day,” Ty Lee asked, biting her lip, trying poorly to hide her amusement at her girlfriend's dramatics. 

Azula put on a sweater and pajama pants and collapsed on top of Ty Lee. 

Wrapping her arms around her, Ty Lee stroked Azula's back up and down. 

Azula buried herself into her girlfriend. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” she announced. 

Ty Lee hummed and kept rubbing her back. 

“Except you,” Azula added, giving the girl beneath her a squeeze and kissing her neck. “You’re the only halfway decent person.”

“I’m glad I can live up to your standards,” Ty Lee said. 

“I just don’t understand,” she said. “I hire the people that are supposedly the smartest in the world and the best at their jobs but all they do is make mistakes and messes that I have to fix.”

“Well, everyone makes mistakes,” Ty Lee said. “I make mistakes sometimes.”

“It’s not the same thing,” Azula replied. “When you make mistakes it’s endearing. When they make mistakes it costs my company millions of dollars.”

“You think I’m endearing,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula leaned up and kissed her. Ty Lee grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, pressing her knee between Azula's legs. 

“Wait,” Azula said. "Not right now.

Ty Lee stopped and Azula collapsed back onto her. 

“Wow,” Ty Lee said. “It musta been a really hard day at work.”

“I just want to go one day there without having to yell at anyone,” she complained. “Can’t everyone just do the jobs I hired them for?”

“You’re the CEO, it’s your job to tell people what to do,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“It just feels like I’m working with literal infants. If I wanted the headache I would have hired Zuzu,” she said. 

“Can I take out your hair? I feel like that could be contributing to your stress,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula nodded against Ty Lee’s neck and the girl unraveled Azula's bun, letting her long hair fall across her back. 

Azula let out a small contented sigh as Ty Lee played with her hair, working out small knots with her fingers. 

“What should we do,” Ty Lee asked. “It’s too early to go to sleep.”

Azula shrugged. 

“Do you want to watch TV?”

Shrug again. 

“How about dinner. We can order in,” Ty Lee suggested. 

Azula exhaled deeply. 

“Or we can skip dinner and just get ice cream,” Ty Lee said. 

“Can you pick something,” Azula said. “I don’t want to make any more decisions today. I did enough of that already.”

“You want me to tell you what to do?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula paused for a moment to contemplate and then nodded. 

“Take the reins Ty,” Azula said quietly. 

“I can do that,” Ty Lee said. 

“Good,” Azula whispered. 

“Stand up,” Ty Lee commanded. 

Azula looked up at her and blinked. 

“Are you going to make me ask again? You just told me to tell you what to do. I said get up,” Ty Lee said. Her tone was firm. 

Azula rolled off of Ty Lee and stood looking at her. 

“Pull your hair back,” Ty Lee said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing as well. 

Azula took her hair tie and twirled her hair into a low bun. 

Ty Lee watched Azula and the girl stared right back. She searched Azula's eyes for a sign that she was misinterpreting what she wanted. 

Azula gave her a very slight nod. 

“Put your forearms on the desk and bend over,” Ty Lee instructed. 

Azula complied. 

Ty Lee walked behind her, taking in the vulnerable form of her girlfriend. 

Azula's heart was racing. She’d never given up control before. It was scary but it felt good. Much better than she’d anticipated. 

Nothing was up to her anymore. It was all in Ty Lee’s hands, and that was oddly freeing. 

Ty Lee hooked her thumbs into Azula's waistband and underwear, pulling down her pants to expose her butt. 

She felt Azula inhale sharply. 

“Say red if you want me to stop,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula nodded. 

Ty Lee ran her hands over Azula and pressed her hips against her backside. The power was already intoxicating and arousing her. 

She leaned over Azula's back and brought her mouth down to her ear. 

“You’ve been a bad girl and you need to be punished.” 

Azula nodded again. 

“Use your words,” Ty Lee said sternly. 

“Yes,” Azula said. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes, mistress,” Azula said. 

Hearing those words sent another wave of arousal through Ty Lee. 

“Much better,” Ty Lee said. 

She brought her palm to lay flat against Azula's bare skin. 

“Let’s recount your transgressions,” Ty Lee said slowly, rubbing her hand in circles. 

Azula's heart jumped in anticipation. 

“First of all, you didn’t greet me when you came home today,” Ty Lee said. “That needs to be punished.”

“Yes,” Azula said. 

“Yes what?” Ty Lee growled. 

“Mistress,” Azula added. 

“Let’s add that to the list,” Ty Lee said. “Not addressing me properly after I already corrected you once.”

“Yes mistress.”

“I feel like ten should be a good start,” Ty Lee contemplated aloud. 

She brought her hand back and allowed it to smack Azula, not too hard to start. 

The shock and slight pain shot through Azula but was overpowered by how turned on and heightened she felt. 

“Thank me,” Ty Lee growled, digging her nails into Azula’s hips. 

“Thank you Mistress,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee brought her hand back and smacked her again. 

“Thank you Mistress,” Azula repeated. 

“Count,” Ty Lee commanded. 

She brought her hand back for a third time and brought it down harder. The pale skin of Azula’s butt was already turning red. 

“Three,” she said. “Thank you Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Ty Lee said. She felt herself getting wet just from the way Azula’s body reacted to her hand. 

She ramped up the strength of her blows and Azula got more and more breathless, letting out a few involuntary groans. 

By the last one, Ty Lee wanted more. 

“Ten, thank you mistress,” Azula said. She started to get up but Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s hips and pulled herself against her now bright red butt. 

“Did I say you can move,” she asked. She waited to see if Azula would invoke the safeword but she didn’t so Ty Lee proceeded. 

She rubbed herself slowly against Azula and allowed her hands to roam around to Azula’s front before suddenly stopping and stepping away. 

Azula tilted her head in confusion but didn’t move.

“You expressed before you didn’t want to have sex,” Ty Lee said, slipping out of her role slightly. “I just wanted to ask if you want to now, but absolutely no pressure to-”

“If it’s something you want to do then I consent,” Azula said. 

Now sure that she had permission to continue, Ty Lee leaned over Azula’s front and brought her arms underneath her, grabbing her nipples and squeezing them hard. 

“Did you just interrupt me,” she asked. 

“Sorry Mistress,” Azula said. 

“You better be,” Ty Lee said. 

Slowly she allowed her hand to creep down to Azula’s slit. She could feel her arousal easily, it was everywhere. She traced her fingers on the inside of Azula’s thighs. 

Ty Lee slid a hand into her own underwear and started to touch herself. 

Azula waited patiently for Ty Lee’s next move.

“You are not allowed to come, do you understand?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Yes Mistress,” Azula said. 

“If you feel close tell me,” Ty Lee commanded. 

“Yes Mistre-” Azula’s response was cut off by a moan as Ty Lee finally started to touch her where she needed her.

Ty Lee continued to finger Azula and touch herself simultaneously. She also rubbed herself against Azula’s backside. 

“I’m close,” Azula groaned and Ty Lee quickly retracted her hand. She brought it to Azula’s back and grabbed her shoulder hard as she herself almost reached orgasm. 

“Please Mistress,” Azula begged as she heard Ty Lee’s panting increase behind her.

“You don’t have a say,” Ty Lee said between heavy breaths. 

“Yes Mistress,” Azula said and stood still, waiting. 

Ty Lee came and pulled her hand out of her underwear. She bent low over Azula again and peppered the back of her neck with bites and kisses. 

Azula squirmed a little but allowed Ty Lee to continue. Slowly she moved her hands underneath Azula’s shirt and dragged her nails over her back, her sides and her stomach. 

Although she was on the edge of orgasm and the light pain sensations were bringing her closer and closer, Azula screwed her eyes shut and held herself together. 

All she wanted was for Ty Lee to bring her hands lower, lower, lower but she was not in control. 

“Alright,” Ty Lee said. “You’ve earned it, come on.” 

Roughly grabbing Azula’s breast in one hand she returned the other one to her slit, rubbing hard.

It only took a few moments before Azula came, her orgasm ripping through her. 

Ty Lee slowed down her hand movements and allowed Azula to achieve maximum pleasure. Releasing her she stepped back. 

Taking Azula’s pants and underwear, which were still hugging the middle of her thighs, she slid them back up. 

“You may stand and turn,” Ty Lee said. Azula complied. 

She was sweaty and red in the face but she was smiling. 

Ty Lee stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Okay, I’m done,” she whispered. 

Azula held Ty Lee close and kissed her. 

“You were wonderful, baby,” Azula said. 

“You too,” Ty Lee responded. “That was fun,” she added, with a mischievous smile. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Azula said dryly. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. Azula didn’t need to say it for Ty Lee to know how much she enjoyed herself too. 

“Let’s go get ice cream now,” Azula said, taking Ty Lee’s hand.

“Already back to decision making?” Ty Lee asked with a grin, interlacing their fingers. 

Azula brought her hand up to her mouth and kissed the knuckles with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that people in high stress jobs where they have to make big decisions that impact a lot of people sometimes want to be dominated just to have one aspect of their lives where someone else leads. It just had Azula vibes for me idk.


End file.
